Parasitic
by reapersama101
Summary: The flock was eaten from the inside out by parasites made by the School and now Max has to deal. She has Lucy, her motorcyle, and her mom and Ella. Then she finds she has more than them to help. She has a new family that want to help. Will she let them?
1. Perfect and not

Damn. My flock wasn't dead but they were gone. Their insides were dead. They were dead. All that was left were empty soulless creatures who had betrayed me to the school. They had given me to the School after everything I'd done for them. But I still couldn't stop the pain. I couldn't stop hurting because of them. They had been infested with some kind of parasitic creature that ate out their insides and took over their bodies. Now it was just their outer appearances and the little alien-like creatures that the School made. I had gotten away from them. Those were the only parasitic creatures that the School made plus one that was meant for me. It was like recycling to them. I had killed my little buddy before it got to me but it had been too late for the flock. They had already been taken over and were giving me to the School. Now I've escaped the evil clutches of the School after blowing up their building. I'm with my mommy in Colorado but not in Colorado for long. No, mother had some news.

Chapter One:

"Did I ever tell you about the time I used to live in a town called Forks? I graduated there, you know. It was a wonderful town! Really!" My mom said nervously at the table as she cracked walnuts to put on her salad. I merely glared at her. She was holding it from us. I had changed my entire appearance from dirty blond hair to some kind of black. I had tried to change it to something unappealing but for some reason it came out shiny black and everyone loved it. Ella even got hold of me in my sleep and curled it. Now I had curly black hair. My eyes had changed to match me; a nice little shade of purple that seemed to depress you with its darkness. "Are we moving to Forks, mom?" Ella asked with a sigh. We'd seen this coming for a while. She had been trying to shove the whole happy thought of Forks on us. "Yes, sweetie, yes we are." My mom said, her voice sighing out the rest of its nervousness and becoming strong. I nodded silently as I played with my food. I hadn't been eating much; just the average human's amount and very slowly as well. Wouldn't you be depressed if your entire family had died because it was now invaded with soulless parasites? My entire outfits consisted of fishnet and black nowadays. I wore a short sleeve black T-shirt with fishnet long sleeves that became fingerless gloves at the hand areas. It just barely hid the scars. I wore black skinny jeans, a black studded belt and a pair of black and white high tops. My mom had caught me one day maybe a year ago, a month after I first came to live here, when I was deep into cutting myself. I had done it because it was adrenaline filled; without fighting I left myself open and vulnerable and so I needed some kind of rush. I cut myself. "And if you want to protest, Max," My mom started but I just nodded. "Fine," I said. "I'm going out for a ride on Lucy," I said as I scooted back my chair. Lucy was my Honda Nighthawk 250. My mom had gotten it for me to replace the cutting so that I had this one rush. My mom seemed shocked but then seemed proud as if she had laid down the law. "Oh, and I'll be getting married," She said quietly. I stopped with my hand on the jacket that I had on the hook in the corner of the dining room. "He doesn't know about your past, Max," Mom assured me. I nodded. "But he makes me happy; his name is Charlie Swan and we'll be getting married in Forks with his daughter and son-in-law and his son-in-law's family and some of his other friends. I've invited some of my colleagues and the wedding is next month," My mom said.

I nodded again. "Good, be happy then," I said quietly as I pulled the leather jacket off the hook finally and started out of the room. "Is that sarcastic or real, Max?" My mom cried out worriedly. "Real," I answered as I exited the house.

Charlie's POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I paced my kitchen until the pizza came in. Then I paid and then I went back to pacing but eating at the same time. Then Bella and Edward entered the house. But I didn't stop pacing. It'd be easier if I didn't see their faces. I know I'm an old man but I can still fall in love, can't I? I can. Definitely. "What's wrong, dad?" Bella asked me. "Um, sit down, Bells, Ed," I said and gestured to the chairs at the kitchen as I passed them. "You're going to run holes in your floor, Charlie," Edward said with a slight smile. I nodded. "Well, um, I have some incredible news for you! Fantastic news!" I said. "What's the news, then, dad?" Bella urged. She wasn't very patient and I knew that. Oh, boy did I know that but I just couldn't spit it out. "I've met someone," I said quickly and stopped pacing in front of them. "A woman; she makes me very happy and we've been dating for some time now." I said. God, I sounded like an old British man. "Her name's Valencia Martinez and she has two daughters, Max and Ella. They'll be moving here and Valencia and I will, um, be getting married. Next month," I said. I waited for their response. Then they exchanged a look and then broke into wide open grins. "That's fantastic, dad!" Bella cried out and jumped up to hug me. Edward shook my hand in congratulations and I kept my eyebrows raised in shock. Well, I knew that I had to get it out one way or another. They would've just had to deal.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind rushed past my body as the helmet shielded my head. I was running Lucy along the highway next to my house. I was going to the park to think. I wanted something but I couldn't put my finger on it. What did I want? "What do I want?" I asked in a whisper as I parked next to the parking lot. I pulled off my helmet and hung it on the handle bar of Lucy. I immediately went over to the swings. "What do I want?" I whispered again as I kicked off the ground. The swing went high into the air with me on it. I let myself fall off for a second then pulled back onto it. Fang. That was what I wanted. But Fang was gone with the flock. They were all gone. They would always be gone because they were dead. They were completely soulless corpses now. The School had done this to them. But I just wanted Fang.

Two weeks later I kept Lucy gunning behind mom's car on the way to Forks, WA. We were closer than ever now, now on a highway actually in Washington right on the outskirts of Forks. I was kept in my own angry thoughts behind the car until my mom came to an abrupt halt in front of an old house. It was a wonderful house with window panes and stuff. But I didn't bother with the details. I was thinking about how pissed I was with the School. I wanted Fang more than ever right now. Then I was pissed with Fang. How could he let himself be killed like that? How could he leave me like this? Why hadn't he just stayed strong for me? Why? He said he had loved me!! I stopped my thoughts abruptly as I saw three people standing on the porch. Charlie was the older one I'm guessing and the girl must be Bella, his daughter, and the boy must be Edward. "I'm Charlie," Charlie immediately said to Ella as she approached with my mom. My mom really did seem happy around him. I kicked down the kickstand and dismounted Lucy. "I think you have a stray here," Charlie laughed, confused. "Oh, that's not a stray; sorry, that's Max," My mom said apologetically. Charlie's jaw tightened as he looked over Lucy again. I pulled off my helmet and hung it on Lucy's handle bar as I began to approach Charlie. I was wearing a pair of faded torn jeans and the same shirt from two weeks ago. "Oh, well, I'm Charlie," Charlie said to me. I gave a brief nod to him. "Max," I introduced myself. My mom snapped her jaw shut disapprovingly at me. I glanced at her then back at Charlie and gave a small forced smile. Then something felt at my mind-barrier. It was odd; I hadn't felt anything there for about a year. I hadn't felt anything there since I last saw Angel and she was trying to bug into my thoughts. The thought saddened and angered me at the same time. I traced the link back to Edward, the son-in-law. Then I found something; his eyes were gold. They couldn't be gold; why were they gold? It was the same with Bella but not with Charlie.

Ella kept on squealing and chattering away to the happy family. Edward, however, looked confused and frustrated. Gee, I wonder why. My mind-barriers happen to be steeled with my every life being. If it broke and I hadn't let it then I would die because this was how I kept it so strong. So his nudge was barely even a nudge. It was like a nagging mosquito bite. "Well, let's not just stand out here when this is Forks! Max, you can put your bike under a tarp or something in the backyard." Charlie instructed me. I nodded and went to get Lucy. I rolled her into the back. I would have to clean her a lot more because of this mud. I went back in after tying down the green tarp, carrying my helmet under my arm. I placed the helmet in the entrance way and hung up my jacket as well. "So, Max," Charlie said as I entered the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows in question. "What does your mom usually cook for you? Let me have a whack at it," Charlie said with an excited smile. And this elicited my mom's giggle. Yes, a giggly giggle from the mother who made me, the strongest, most non-giggly giggler. "Try lasagna," I said with a shrug. Charlie nodded, some excitement going down. I felt a bit bad for him. "Alright," He said but gained back his excitement a second later. "Well, you better believe this will be the best lasagna you've ever had." Charlie said. "I wouldn't bet on it; Charlie can't boil water without burning it." Mom laughed. I gave a small smile at her and nodded. "Well, at least I tried boiling it," Charlie said and gave my mom a peck on the lips. It reminded me of Fang's little peck-giving moods. It made me want him even more. But I couldn't because of the School. "Oh, Ella, Max, you two will love the high school here in Forks." Charlie told us. I raised my eyebrows at him in prompting. "Oh, I can't wait!" Ella squealed. "Oh, you'll probably see some of my siblings there." Edward suddenly said. "Oh, yes, Edward's family is a major foster family. They adopt like a pair of monkeys! But alls well; they somehow choose the best," Charlie said with a small smile. Edward gave a proud grin. I nodded. Doubt it. "I actually have a couple of siblings that are around your age. Juniors, right?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Well, there's Elizabeth, Cash, Brit, and Lyle." Edward said. Ella kept her conversation on Edward's siblings with him. She just couldn't wait to meet them! Mock, mock, mock.

The conversation, however, somehow picked my mind off of my anger. "But Lyle's kind of a loner, like how I was before I met Bella." Edward concluded. Ella seemed all squealed up again and was ranting on about her old friends in Colorado and their crazy antics, including the sixties-themed sock hop and soda parlors! I couldn't wait to get back on Lucy. "Well, we better get going. I want to put Renesmee to bed." Bella said. Renesmee was their daughter. "Tell her that grandpa says hi," Charlie said as they left. Bella nodded and the two left. They were eerie. "So, what did you think of Bella and Edward?" Ella whispered to me. I shrugged noncommittally and gave a soft breath. Then I heard their voices outside. "I can't read her mind and I think she has some suspicions about us. It's just blank there, almost like she's dead to the world." Edward said. "Well, maybe she's just another shield like me." Bella said. I heard the rustles meaning he was nodding. "But let's just keep an eye out for her." Edward said. I sighed and closed my eyes, leaning back. Then I finished my burnt lasagna. "It was nice, Charlie," I said. My mom smiled widely. "Oh, it's a long story but that's very, very, very good for Max's standards!" Mom said to Charlie. Charlie seemed very proud of himself now. It almost made me want to laugh. I went upstairs to the empty room that had been showed to me as mine. It was a sky-blue room with nice furniture and such. I wasn't going to do anything with it; this was perfect.


	2. Did this mean?

AN: I didn't do disclaimer before so now I am. I disclaim all.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up in my skull and crossbones black and gray fuzzy pajamas. They were awesome. I pulled on my Skelanimals Bunnies slippers and headed downstairs. "Well, isn't that the oddest yet cutest picture you've ever seen?" Charlie commented as I came downstairs. Only then did I notice my hair was a wreck, my button-down pajama top was hanging off the shoulder and I was still clutching onto my Domo doll with the dripping fabric blood on its fabric teeth. Then a flash went off and I blinked. Ella! I glared at the poor dead sixteen year old girl. She only sighed in disappointment and held up the digital camera. Then she looked at the picture and squealed. I looked like a freaking three year old except gothic! "Delete," I growled at her. She shook her head, a mischievous smile on her face and ran upstairs. I ignored it and sat down in the chair across from my mom and Charlie. My mom was sitting in Charlie's lap. I swear it was kind of sick but sweet at the same time. I couldn't tell whether to gag or 'ah'. I had to get up though to get a bowl. Before I was even done pouring my Fruity Pebbles Ella came downstairs, fully dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a purple button-down blouse with the sleeves up to the elbows, a bunch of necklaces and bangles and a pair of high heels with little matching purple bows above the toes. She looked like a freaking model. "Ella," I said. She looked at me at the sound of my groggy voice. I closed my eyes, raised my eyebrows and spoke the one word that brought her back to reality. "Saturday," I said. She looked at the calendar and groaned. "You mean I still have to wait another day for school?" She said, disappointed. "Why don't you go hang out with Bella and Edward?" Charlie suggested. Ella brightened up and nodded. He drew up a map and Ella snatched up our mom's car keys and left, happy to not have wasted her outfit. I sat down with my bowl of cereal but pushed it away and rested my head on the table. "Stupid," I muttered. My mom laughed. "You sound like a barbarian; say full sentences, Max," My mom laughed. I looked up at her, glaring mockingly. "Why don't you go with her?" Mom asked. I sighed and took the second copy of the map that Charlie scribbled on a napkin and went upstairs to change. When I came downstairs I was in a black Skelanimals T-shirt with a big cute Skelanimal bunny on the front in black, black and red arm-warmers with fingerless glove ends and a pair of black skinny jeans with a black and red studded belt. I pulled on my black and white high tops and my leather jacket and grabbed my helmet. "Are you sure about that bike, Valencia?" Charlie asked my mom worriedly. "Of course I am! I can't explain it but Max needs that rush. I'll explain later, sweetie." My mom answered. I nodded in agreement.

It wasn't very hard finding the highway to the house but finding the house? Since it was deep in the forest Lucy instantly became a mountain bike. I felt bad for it but I just let it go. "Max!" Ella cried out from the backyard as I pulled up in the front. "Mom and Charlie sent me; had nothing else to do," I said and shrugged. I heard a laugh that I bet girls would swoon over. "That's the longest sentence I've heard you say yet," Edward said in the doorway as he and Bella came outside. "Ella was just playing with Renesmee," Bella said. I nodded as I hung my helmet on the handle bar of Lucy. "Wait, wait, wait! I want to see it!" A sudden voice boomed excitedly. A big grizzly guy suddenly came tumbling outside, kneeling in front of Lucy. "She's in perfect condition, too," The guy said. "Her name's Lucy," I muttered as I crossed my arms stubbornly. "And I try," I added louder. "Well, good! She's a Nighthawk 250! I've been asking Carlisle if I could have one but he won't allow bikes!" The guy whined. I blinked at the guy. "Carlisle's our adoptive father. We all live with him and Esme, our adoptive mother." Edward explained. "And this is Emmett." Edward added, waving a hand in the direction of the guy. "He's a motor vehicle buff," Bella said and rolled her golden eyes. Gold eyes…. "Yeah, cool," I said absently. "Well, maybe you'd like to meet Renesmee as well," Bella said. Bella and I might be steps but that didn't relate any of her in-law family to me I've learned. I wanted to know what was going on. "Sure," I said as I followed them inside. I pulled off my jacket on my way. "Just toss it anywhere," Edward suggested. So I shrugged and tossed it on the couch, letting it land on someone's head. The girl turned to glare at me. She was blond and had gold eyes like everyone else but she kind of tried to intimidate me. But she only tried.

"That's Rosalie," Edward said. "This is Max," Edward said. Rosalie's expression morphed into one of confusion and curiosity. Probably one asking why she couldn't intimidate me. I hope I amused her. "They don't live with their parents because they don't have enough money but because they can't find a better location." Ella explained to me as if reading my earlier thoughts. I nodded. "But they're not like what you're thinking, Max," Ella told me. I blinked at her. "They're not Erasers or any threats." Ella said. Edward glanced back and if I were fully human then I wouldn't have even caught it. But I did. But I didn't let on that I did. We came to the backyard finally and there sat a small girl playing with a rather large guy with tan skin and black hair. "That's Jacob," Ella told me. "He's odder than the Cullens but he's fine." She said. "I doubt he's odder than them," I mumbled. Ella smiled and rushed up to Renesmee and Jacob. "Jake, this is Max; Ella's sister," Bella said. Jacob stood up and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you," He said as I shook his hand. "Jake's a werewolf," Ella said. "Charlie already told mom and she told me while you were asleep," She said. Jake looked like he was regretting ever telling Charlie. "Charlie's family now so of course he would tell us. But he only told us because he thought it was necessary that we don't have any SECRETS!!" Ella said, practically screaming the last word in my ear. "Oh, hush, Ella," I snapped as I dropped down next to her. Ella huffed and turned away stubbornly. Everyone ignored that bit and went on. Ella and I played with Renesmee a while and then I went and let Emmett help me tune Lucy a bit. Rosalie watched for a while then she left. I rolled my eyes when we were finished. "Got to go," Emmett said after maybe a minute of glancing out the door at the angry Rosalie. They were a married couple, I knew it. "Yeah, I do too," I said as I stood up and went in to grab my jacket. Bella frowned as if she didn't want me to leave but handed me my jacket and helmet reluctantly. "I'll see you around," Bella said with a smile.

I nodded and headed out to grab Lucy. "Oh, Max, I can't wait to meet the others. The ones who'll be going to school with us weren't here. They were out on a camping trip with Alice and Jasper." Ella said excitedly. I nodded. Couldn't wait to meet the other Cullens. You caught the sarcasm, right? "We'll see them on Monday," I said to her as I mounted Lucy and pulled my hair into a ponytail. "Ooh, I know but still!" Ella whined as I pulled my helmet on. "Shut up and get in the car," I said and sighed, my voice muffled from the helmet. Ella groaned and climbed into the car. I let her go first then I started up Lucy. It was a bumpy road and after spending so long cleaning Lucy with Emmett I was kind of sad to get her muddy again. But I did.

* * *

"So, how was your day yesterday?" Charlie asked the next day at breakfast. I was in the same pajamas and it was the same scene except without Ella getting so hyped up about the wrong day. "Fine," I answered and brought a spoonful of cereal to my mouth. "Did you meet any of the kids?" Mom asked. "No, they were at a camping trip," I said. "Oh, the Cullens are very big on camping and such." Charlie said through a mouthful of mom's waffles. "I'm so lucky to have a grand-master chef here," Charlie cooed to my mother. I rolled my eyes and gagged. I went to take a shower. And when the water hit my back, so did everything from the past couple of years. I nearly screamed in agony as the past hit me. Tears mingled with the water as I braced myself against the wall and sobbed. The tears had been threatening so much and it hurt so much. It hurt too much! My sobs wracked through my body and I crumpled to a heap in the shower. I bit my tongue to keep myself quiet but it didn't help the sobs; they were overflowing and hiccups passed through my lips, making me draw blood from my tongue. I stopped biting my tongue after I drew blood so that I wouldn't cut of the tip of it. I hadn't. I sobbed on the floor of the shower for maybe an hour, allowing to water to grow cold. When I got out my eyes were puffy and red and my irises had changed color to a light lilac. It was irritating how much they changed color. I pulled myself into my fluffy black and grey bunny robe. I pulled my legs up to my chest as I sat on the toilet lid. I kept the robe covering me as I cried dry sobs now. I had used up so much and now I was dehydrated. I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't. I had been so happy yesterday, forgetting everything and just remembering then. How could I have been so dumb?

I finally came out of the bathroom and into my bedroom. My mom was waiting inside, looking pained. I didn't explain or excuse; I just curled up under her arm and cried under it as she stroked my hair. "Hush, sweetie," She cooed. "But they're gone; it hurts," I sobbed. "It'll get better; I promise, sweetie, it'll get better," my mom cooed. After a while I calmed down with a final sniff. "I think I'm fine now," I told her in a quiet cracked voice. My mom nodded and stood up. "I'll let you get dressed," She said and left the room. The door closing with a click sounded so loud yet so quiet. It was a loud whisper. I stood up and walked over to my dresser, wiping my tears on the sleeve of my robe. I pulled out a pair of jeans a large black T-shirt. It was Fang's. I quietly pulled on a white long-sleeved shirt and then pulled the T-shirt over it. I bobby pinned the sides so it fit and cut a small crack down the center of the neckline. It looked nicer now. I closed my eyes and braced my hands against my dresser, leaning against it. "Do you miss him that much?" Ella's voice asked. I opened my eyes and looked towards her. I nodded silently. "I'm sorry," She whispered. Then she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me from behind. "It's alright," I whispered back. "Oh, yes, 'cause you crying is perfectly alright," Ella said sarcastically in a tear-choked voice. I laughed quietly and sniffed and pulled her into my arms. "I'm not the one crying now," I laughed. "I'm not crying," She whined quietly and leaned against me. I laughed again and pulled over to the bed. There I kept her in my arms, just as my mom had done just moments before. Then she cried just as I had moments before. Why was today so sad?

* * *

It wasn't very hard to wake up on time, get dressed and then head back downstairs. My outfit Ella was going to approve of; a pair of skinny black jeans, a gray V-neck, fishnet undershirt going down to the fingerless glove ends and my black and white high tops. "Fantastic!" Ella cried out. "Somehow you turned drab to fab!" Ella laughed. It was a complete mood swing from yesterday when we were all crying. "Yeah, yeah," I muttered and sighed. I was back in my depressed mood but my eyes refused to change back. I quickly ate my cereal then headed out seconds after Ella. Somehow I was kind of excited. School. "Are you as excited as me?" Ella asked, well, excitedly. "Nope," I answered briefly, holding my poker face, before going to the back to grab Lucy. Ella ignored my spoiling attitude and kept on ranting about how she was going to make so many friends and ace every class and go to prom with the hottest guy in school. "Uh-huh, but you should at least be on time for the first day if you're going to do all that," I sighed. "Oh, yeah!" She cried out and hopped into mom's car. I pulled on my jacket and my helmet and tucked in my hair before whizzing off after Ella. I was becoming chattier by the day.

People stared. I didn't like it when people stared. Why did people stare? I had only parked Lucy and everyone was already staring. I sighed as I pulled off my helmet and took out the hair tie. I didn't like not having a cover and hair was a good cover for when your poker face fails you. I entered the school and came into the office right behind Ella. "Ella Martinez?" She squealed. I waited until everything was given and explained to her and then after she was gone. "Max Martinez?" I offered, showing an example of how I was the opposite of Ella. The secretary did everything and repeated everything she did or say to Ella. "Have a nice day," She concluded. I nodded and exited the office. I checked the map for where my locker was circled on it. I went directly to it, using my internal compass as my guide. "I got me a North star." I muttered to myself as I opened the locker. It was fully stocked with text books and a sparkly green Welcome sign going down the door lengthwise. I hung up my coat and helmet, checked my schedule and pulled out the appropriate books. "Class this is Max Martinez," The teacher said just as I opened the door.

I shrugged and entered the class. "Max, you can sit right there by a Mr. Cash Cullen." The teacher said. "I'm Mr. Barnes, by the way," The teacher said and held out his hand. He seemed nice. I shook his head and nodded. Well, they usually do seem nice. I sat down next to the blond haired boy that Mr. Barnes had gestured to. Cash Cullen? Edward's brother? I gave him a brief nod. I quickly opened my book to the page indicated by Mr. Barnes. Cash had pale skin that nearly blended in with his blond hair that remained ruffled and those same golden eyes. All of them seem to have those golden eyes. Gold eyes… Cash wore a fancy leather jacket that was almost a replica of my own, a blue T-shirt and a pair jeans held up by a fancy brown leather belt with a large buckle in the shape of a flaming skull. He seemed the best of all these people. I smirked to myself and leaned back in my chair so that I had to hold the book out in front of me. When the bell rang, it did so noticeably. I had been so indulged in the book that I hadn't noticed the time. I'm guessing I like biology. "Nice to meet you, Max," Cash said to me. I nodded. "Ditto," I said. I stood up and gathered my books. "Max!" Ella squealed from the hall. She rushed into the classroom and indulged me in a hug. "Oh, who are you?" Ella said suddenly, departed and went into flirt mode. "Cash Cullen," He said and held out his hand. Ella slapped her hand into his and gave him that one flirtatious glare that she seems to have narrowed (AN: But Ella isn't meant for Cash *foreshadowing*) down. "Oh, that's great!" She said, returning to normal non-flirty Ella. "I was hoping to meet more of the Cullens." She said. I shook my head in frustration and began to walk away with my books under one arm. "Wait, Max," Ella whined, stopping me. "Yeah?" I called back. "We have our next class together I think. I was hoping you could walk with me." She said. "Well, then hurry; I got to get to my locker," I said. Ella noted the irritation in my voice and nodded eagerly. She said a quick "bye" to Cash and rushed after me as I exited the room.

The rest of the morning classes went fine. Then lunch came and I met him. Ella and I were on our way to our table. We had decided to sit alone so that people would know we're sisters and all; Ella's crazy idea. I then allowed Ella to go off to her own friends and I just sat there, eating my lunch like an idiot. Then he caught my eye. He was at the Cullen table; I had already met Cash, Brit and Elizabeth in that order. Here are your descriptions; Cash, quiet and brooding; Brit, protective of Cash (boyfriend) and like Rosalie; Brit, hyper and like Ella. Now I was trying to figure out Lyle. He just sat with his family, seeming like the loner that Edward described him to be. My table was all the way on the other end of the lunchroom but I saw it all perfectly. They all had gold eyes; Brit had long red hair and Elizabeth had long black hair. Lyle had short brown hair, pretty boy type. He wore a black dress shirt over a gray T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans. He was…perfect. He wore a small black feather around his neck on a dog-tag chain. I don't know how but he just seemed perfect to me. He suddenly looked up, probably feeling my gaze. He gave me a glance then he looked back down. But for the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Lyle POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liz was ranting about her day and how she and the new girl, Ella, immediately hit it off as "Best Buds". Oh, whoop-de-doo. Cash was commenting on how Ella seemed alright with him. Brit was being all protective of Cash and calling her a crazy flirt-bitch. I was just playing with my food that was just another prop. The camping trip had allowed me to be myself. But now I had to get back into the act. Acting normal required a few small roles but those few small roles…they were exhausting. Having to breathe, having to eat when it all tastes like dust and cardboard, having to move when it all seems like it weighs a million tons. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly pricked and I looked up. The girl across the lunch room was staring at me. But there was something odd that cut her out of the crowd scene, away from other people; she was perfect. She wore a gray V-neck top with a fishnet undershirt so it came down to her hands in fingerless gloves. Her black jeans covered slender long legs and her long arms played with her food just as I was. She had a curtain of black hair that nearly covered those lilac purple eyes on her pale skin. I had to know her. But no! I couldn't. She smelt odd…appealing. I hadn't wanted to feed off someone for so long but this girl, despite the distance and the recent hunting, she made me tempted. This girl had to be the devil. A beautiful….gorgeous devil. A devil that confused me.

Ella POV------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw it even from my table with my friends, even with my human vision. Those two were, like, having a staring contest or something. But it wasn't a staring contest; those are competitive. This wasn't competitive; there was electricity crackling beneath the glares. It was odd but I have to say that I witnessed it first and my human eyes caught hold of the recognition. Max hadn't looked at someone like that since she came to live with mom and me. Max hadn't looked at anyone like that since….Fang. And she was in love with Fang. Did that mean she was in love with Lyle?


	3. Dream of him

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Lyle had looked at me it felt familiar. I recognized it from somewhere but I couldn't put my finger on it. I couldn't remember where I had felt that but somehow I knew it was important. When I came home, for some reason, Ella was ecstatic with happiness, brimming with joy. "What?" I mumbled when I noticed her happiness was locked on me. "What do you mean what? I saw you staring at Lyle at lunch." Ella said accusingly. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I muttered. I had no clue what she was getting at. "Dinner's done!" Mom called from the kitchen before Ella could say anything more. I hung up my coat and my helmet then went to the kitchen. "Charlie won't be home 'til late. The work of a police chief," My mom said with a sigh but we all knew she loved the rush of having a cop as her fiancée. "Alice called with some plans and wants to know when you two can go pick out bride's maids' dresses with Bella." Mom said. Ella glanced at me excitedly. "We have to be careful with those, you know," I told her. "Yeah, yeah, we'll get something with a back," Ella waved it off as she took a bite of her spaghetti. I sighed and shrugged. "Whenever," I said. Ella dropped her fork and rushed to my side to hug me. "Say, maybe you can go to the wedding with Lyle," Ella suggested. "Why would I do that?" I asked as I stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in my mouth. "Mom, will you tell Max just to own up to her crush on Lyle?" Ella said. I spat out my spaghetti so far that it splat against the wall. "I do not have a crush on my new stepsister's husband's foster brother," I said as I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "I'll go get a rag," I muttered as my mom stared at the new stain on the wall. "Well, you know, Max; he technically won't be related in any way to you; he'll just be a stranger in the dark if you don't know him that well." My mom said. I rolled my eyes. She wasn't going to join in, was she? She was.

Lyle POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Edward!" Liz cried out. I glared at my sister. Damn her! Edward chuckled at my thoughts as he came in from the kitchen. "What is it?" Edward asked. "Lyle's got a crush on Maxi," Liz sang. I snarled threateningly at her and she stuck out her tongue. Edward raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's odd," Edward said. "I don't have a crush on the girl. I just saw her at lunch. I didn't even know her name until Liz spoke up." I said. "Sure you saw her at lunch; and stared at her for the entire lunch period!" Liz teased. I growled at her and lunged. "Hey, don't break the furniture!" Esme snapped as she entered the room. "And Lyle, if you do have a crush on this Max girl it's perfectly fine," Esme said. I crinkled my nose at the mother-like figure. "She's Bella's new stepsister; not my crush," I growled at Liz. She stuck out her tongue. "Well, you know, you two won't be related in any way; she'll just be a stranger in the dark if you don't know her that well." Esme said before walking upstairs to Carlisle's study. Great, now Esme's in on it!

Then I smelt him. "Is Jake still with Renesmee?" I asked. Edward nodded in defeat. "Yes, but we can't do much about it." He said. I rolled my eyes. "What's with Max's eyes, anyways?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Ed asked. "Well, they were like a bright purple or something. What's with that?" I asked. "Last time I saw her it was dark," Ed commented. "So dark I didn't even notice the color." He concluded. "Must be contacts," Liz said. "Or she's the devil," I muttered. "Hey, don't say such things," Bella snapped as she came in behind Edward. "She's not the devil; frankly, I like her. She just seems a bit sad is all," Bella commented. For some reason that disturbed me. What could make Max so sad? I didn't want her to be sad. I shook the thought out of my head but Edward caught it. "Well, someone does have a crush on Max," Edward chuckled. "She is quite the odd bird, though," Edward said. "I can't read her thoughts." He explained. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sure she's not just a shield?" I asked. "No, but she definitely has one on her mind. It's so steeled that I can't even crack it." Ed said. "I don't know how you do it." I muttered. "Do what?" Ed asked. "You dealt with Bella's blood but from what you told me, she was so appealing. I didn't think any blood could be so appealing until I smelt Max's…" I trailed off, realizing I'd said too much. Now everyone was staring. Then I made the faintest attempt to make them forget. "This was all a dream," I said wistfully. "I never said any of this," I said and moved my arms around, making a fool of myself. "We don't sleep," Ed said. "Forgot," I said and snapped back to a regular pose. "So, her blood is that appealing to you?" Bella asked wistfully. "She's your Bella!!" Liz squealed. I glared at her. No, that wasn't good. That wasn't good because the blood…it was too appetizing and if it wasn't Max then it'd be someone else. "I have to get out of here." I muttered and ran out.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't come back until a week later. He seemed exhausted to say the least. It made me want to go over and give him a giant hug! So I settled with introducing myself. "Hey, we never got to, um, meet," I said. I rolled my eyes at my loser-like tone. He looked up from his food and nodded. "Well, I'm Lyle, it's nice to meet you; we really should do this more often." He said sarcastically and turned back to his food. "Very interesting how you just become the rudest person in the world right when I become nicer," I hissed then stomped off to my table on the opposite end of the lunchroom. It had hurt me. Why had it hurt me? Why does it hurt? I shrugged it off and ignored it. I played with my food again; I would succumb to malnutrition if this kept up. I hurried in fighting back the irresistible urge to go and kick off his head like a football. I settled for volleyball in gym the next hour. Everyone seemed shocked, the gym teacher offered a spot on the volleyball team, I refused, I left. I really didn't feel like going to the next hour so I left. I pulled an hour ride on Lucy before going home. "Blood pulses through the veins just as rain patters against the panes," I whispered. I had no clue why it came to me but it did. It was raining again. Great. I did my homework inside.

I was too busy thinking to hear my annoying sister until she asked if she could borrow my Rock Band tee. "What do you need it for?" I asked. "I need everyone to know that I can widen my horizons. I can be something other than bright. So I want to play your role for the night," She said and winked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Where are you going?" I asked. "La Push, Jake invited me," She said proudly. I nodded and rolled my eyes again. "Sure, whatever," I said. "You want to come with?" She asked. I thought for a second. Maybe I needed the distraction. I shook my head. "If I change my mind, I'll come later on," I said to her. My mom was at work, Ella was going to this thing at La Push and Charlie was at work. I would be alone and this was a very rare chance. "Go on without me," I said and closed my text book to conceal the now finished homework. "Alright, but you don't know what you're missing," Ella sang as she danced on out of my room. I rolled my eyes yet again then looked out the window. The rain and lightning flashed. It was nice to be home alone on a stormy night. It sounds like the scene for a murder but it was actually calming. I liked the rain.

* * *

_The black dress was water on my skin, flowing with every movement I made. I was dancing with Lyle. He wore a brilliant white dress shirt, a pair of black suit pants and a black suit jacket. It was relaxed. The dress I wore had a black knee-length skirt and a tight bodice, tightening at both ends of my waist and the straps were thin. We were dancing on a highway in the rain to unheard music coming from every direction. It was a nice slow dance that included twirling and tight holding. I kept smiling as Lyle held onto me. "Max, realize it," He whispered in my ear. He didn't look happy; he looked in pain. "Before someone gets hurt; please stay away from me," He whispered. He sounded close to crying. I didn't want him to cry. "What? Realize what?" I whispered back. "Don't you see it? Put it all together, Max. Please, just put it all together!" He told me. I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about." I told him. My voice echoed in the atmosphere. I pulled back from Lyle. His hair was matted to his forehead by rain and messed up by where he had swiped it away. He ran his hands over his head to slick it back in frustration. He turned away. "I don't want to hurt you, Max. I want to be able to hold you." He said. He pulled me close to him and I didn't resist. Fang; that was where that stare was from. I had stared at Fang like that! A forbidden love… "I want to be able to kiss you," He whispered and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "But I can't; it's too dangerous. I could hurt you!" He said and pulled away, angry with himself. "I can take care of myself, Lyle," I said strongly. "I'm not just some human that'll be picked on and bullied." I said. "Then realize it, Max. It'll be so much easier for you to leave if you realize what I am. It'll be so much easier for you to stay away if you know what I am," He whispered. This moment was so close, so intimate, so personal…I didn't want it to end. But it did. It ended…with me waking up. _

Lyle POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed, frustrated with myself. Why had I even tried? Why did I send that dream? That was my power. To create dreams, to project them into the minds of people. It wasn't like Edward's ability so the mind-barrier didn't bother me. Edward heard conscious thoughts while I dealt with the subconscious. "You really are in love with her, aren't you?" Edward's voice suddenly asked. I turned and glared at him. "Shut up," I muttered. "She was realizing it as it was so I might as well. Besides, she'll stay away if she knows." I said, turning back and crossing my arms. "No she won't. I've heard Ella's thoughts and if they're right, then she's just as deep in this as you are. She won't back off." Edward said. This caught me off guard. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I mean, I've seen the memories of Ella; Max was in love with someone before but he's gone, dead. Ella saw the same stares when she saw Max stare at you." Edward said. Edward paused before asking the next question. "Why'd you choose that plot?" Edward asked. "An intimate moment," He commented. I hesitated long and hard before answering. "Because I wanted it in her subconscious if not in reality," I answered. "It was a nice thought but you could've chosen some place other than the highway; somewhere drier," Edward said. "No; she likes the rain and she likes the highway because of Lucy," I said, referring to the thoughts I'd heard from her dream. Because no matter how much I created it would remain her dream. "She is an odd girl," Edward said before stalking off. There was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning as he walked away. I turned all lights off then stared out the window. I had to admit that I liked the rain a little bit. It was the music of nature and everyone's got to love music, right? Sunny days we have to spend indoors or hunting. Rainy days…I could see Max. Then I thought about what Edward had said, about Max being in love. He was dead? That must've been unbearable if she had felt for him as I do for her. Unbearable….it truly was.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Golden eyes, pale skin, perfect looks, no sunny days…they couldn't be, could they? Vampires don't exist. They can't! Can they?

* * *

I did my research. I had accepted that I do love Lyle. If it was anything it was not a crush, it was love. Because I knew what love felt like and it matched this devastation. This amount of destruction. This amount of confusion. And this amount of happiness. Now that I've accepted my love, I had to figure out what the Cullens were. I had to so that I could accept that! But now that I know what they are, can I accept it? I didn't hesitate; yes. I can and I will because I love Lyle. That's a mouthful. Some vampires had special abilities so that explained Edward.

What was Lyle's, I wonder? Then I truly thought about it. Duh, the dream. If he hadn't projected the dream I wouldn't have chased this down. I wondered if Bella had any special ability then I remembered her saying something about being a shield. She must have something like my mind-barrier. I didn't hesitate after I'd done my research. Ella was still at La Push and mom and Charlie were still at work so I was alone. I could get away with it without Ella tagging along. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black short sleeve V-neck with a purple dragon along the side and the fishnet undershirt. I pulled on my black and white high tops and my leather jacket and helmet. I kept my hair in its messy ponytail and pulled on my helmet as soon as I mounted Lucy in the backyard.

Mud spurred everywhere as I gunned Lucy's engine and roared out of the house's driveway. I had my key in my pocket along with my cell phone and wallet. I roared down the familiar highway leading to the Cullens house. I want to come up with a fancy name for it so here it is; Cullens on Property or COP for short! I turned early and roared through at least ten yards of mud before pulling onto the pathway for vehicles to get to COP. I shivered under the rain and pulled up in front of COP. Almost immediately Lyle rushed out with an umbrella. Was he psychic too? "Alice is a psychic," He explained breathlessly as I dismounted Lucy in a rush and ran with him inside. My hair was already soaked by the time we got inside. I still loved the rain and had no reason to hate it since I couldn't get sick. "So, I'm guessing you figured it out?" He offered. I nodded, still shivering. He immediately pulled up a blanket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I pulled off my leather jacket and tossed it behind the couch. Then I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you; I'm not going to stay away," I told him as he shifted the blanket on my shoulders so it kept wrapped around my shoulders. My black hair was still in a ponytail and soaked and scraggly as we talked. I had seen before I left home that my eyes had changed colors to a faded pink color. "I'm not going to run away, even if you are what I think you are," I said, shaking my head. "What do you think I am? Just to make sure," Lyle asked. "A vampire," I offered, hoping I was right. Otherwise I'd be a major ass for having guessed it. "Yes," He said and sighed in slight relief. "Then I guess you should know what I am but you're going to think it's freakish," I said, shaking my head with my eyes closed and shivering. "More freakish than a vampire?" Lyle laughed breathlessly. I nodded. "Please do understand," I said. I shrugged off the blanket and quietly slid my wings through the slits in the back of my shirt. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction. "You have…wings." He stated in disbelief. I nodded, peeking one eyes open. He suddenly laughed. "If you think this is funny I'm seriously doubting your sanity," I stated worriedly.

"No, think about it; we have got to be the oddest couple in the world," Lyle stated. I laughed as well and looked away. "Among other planets," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "Can I pull them back in?" I asked. "Sure if you want to," He said. I struggled in pulling the stiff wings back in. They protested but folded in defeat. I went back to shivering and Lyle rewrapped the blanket around my shoulders. "You could catch a cold or something," He muttered. I shook my head. "No, I can't. My immune system is too strong for such a lousy sickness," I said. He raised his eyebrows in disbelief and shook my head. "Well, I obviously don't have to worry about things like that," He said. I nodded. "Don't waste the worry," I said. Lyle laughed and shook his head. "So, what now?" I asked. "Your blood is too appealing to me, still. The only reason I'm not attacking you right now is because I wouldn't be able to live with myself after even thinking about hurting you." Lyle said. I smiled. It was nice to smile. I nodded. "I'm sorry if it hurts you," I said. Temptation can destroy a person, I know that. "It's alright; to see you," He said wistfully and stroked a cold thumb over my face while his palm held my cheek. "Is plenty worth it," He whispered and rested his forehead against mine. Unlike with Fang, I felt this was right. I felt that no one was in danger, that nothing could dare keep me away from this man or vampire or whatever. I closed my eyes to savor the moment. "So, you projected my dream?" I whispered. He nodded, keeping our heads in contact still. "Why the highway in the rain?" I whispered. "In your dreams, it told me how you loved the highway because of Lucy and how much you enjoyed the rain." He said. I nodded. I didn't find it intrusive at all; I just found it personal. I had nothing to hide from him. We stayed like that for a while until my legs felt they were going to give out. "I need to sit down or something," I whispered to him. He nodded and gestured to the couch. "I'm going to get some hot chocolate or something for you." He said. I nodded. It felt like hours before I heard a sudden "Oh, crap!" from the kitchen. I followed the kitchen and laughed at the boiling water on the stove. It had literally charred over, just like what my mom said about Charlie. "You can't cook worth crap," I laughed. Lyle rolled his eyes stubbornly. "I'll just try again or something," He muttered as he turned off the stove. I giggled at the sight of it. And remember what I said about me being the most non-giggly giggler? Yeah, Lyle changed that. "You are ridiculous! Let me try," I said. But you remember what everyone says about me; I did just the same as what Lyle did. "Oh, flipper!" I cried out when I saw the bubbling char in the pot. It was Lyle's turn to laugh now.

"Not so easy, now is it?" Lyle laughed. I laughed along with him just as the door opened. "What stinks?" Someone asked. Bella! "Water does," Lyle called out smugly. "Oh, shut up, you did just the same thing," I laughed at him. "Yeah but I turned off the stove," He said. I turned back to the stove and yelped as I noticed the even blacker water. I turned off the stove and gagged at the sight and smell of it. "What were you two making?" Edward asked as he led the family inside. Rosalie, a happy pixie, a blond boy, Emmett, Carlisle (I'm guessing) and Esme (I'm guessing) walked in with Brit, Cash and Elizabeth in tail. Lyle and I exchanged a guilty look. "Hot chocolate," We said in unison. "That was just the water," I groaned. "Imagine if we actually tried to add the cocoa," Lyle grimaced at the thought. "Oh, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper, this is Max," Edward said. I shook each of their hands. "She guessed," Lyle said to Edward. "Uh-huh, only after you sent her the dream." Edward scoffed. I rolled my eyes. "So, you know?" Bella asked in shock. I nodded. "And…you're fine with it?" She asked. I nodded. "See, Bells? She's just as crazy as you." Emmett said and held out his hand for Jasper. Jasper placed a quick twenty in his hand. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "What? Did you think I'd run away?" I asked in disbelief. "Oh, he did," Edward said.

I gaped at Lyle. "You thought I'd run away?" I gasped. "But I've seen into Ella's thoughts and—," Edward started but I cut him off. "Dang and I put everything I have into a mind-barrier! Only for it to be ruined by my own sister," I muttered frustratingly. "A mind-barrier? How'd you get it so strong?" Edward asked. "I put my entire life essence into it. So even if you did get through I'd die instantly and you wouldn't be able to get anything from that. Ha, I'm so smart!" I said proudly. "That's brilliant," Edward gawked. "But very dangerous," Lyle argued. I pursed my lips and folded my arms stubbornly. "So, what are you?" Bella asked. "I'm an Avian-American, duh," I said. Lyle chuckled in anticipation of their faces. "Avian-American? As in birds?" Carlisle said. "2% bird, hawk to be more specific, and 98% human," I said. "Never would've guessed," Carlisle whispered. I nodded. "Heightened senses, hollow bones, air sacs to withstand high altitudes and wings," I said, marking each thing on my fingers starting from my pinkie. Yay for pinkies. They're so adorable. "Alright, let's see them," Rosalie said. I smiled and nodded. I shrugged off the blanket yet again and stretched out my wings, this time loosening some muscles and trying not to knock anything over. "They're amazing," Alice said happily. Everyone's getting their two bits in, now aren't they? "Do you mind?" Carlisle asked as he reached forward. I shrugged and gave a "go on" gesture. "They're completely real with hawk feathers and such." Carlisle observed. I nodded proudly. "Now, if you don't mind they are limbs and do get tired every now and then." I said. "Oh, yes, I'm sorry," He said. I nodded. "It's fine; everyone gawks a bit at first. My mom even gawked." I said and shrugged. "Ella definitely gawked," I said. "I was an experiment as a child and grew up near scientists in a place called the School. Eventually I escaped, found Ella and my mom but didn't know she was my mom. It was incredibly funny how I met them; gunshot wound." I rambled. "And I'm rambling," I stated and stopped. "No, go on," Carlisle said to show he was interested. He really looked curious. "So I found my mom and the guy who got me out of the School, Jeb, turned out to be my dad. He told me who my mom was and when the other experiments died off I came to live with my mom and Ella." I concluded, trying to be as vague as possible but not seeming vague. "And this guy you fell in love with that Ella thinks about…" Edward said. I'm guessing I darkened a bit because he flinched. "He was another experiment named Fang. I rolled with him and four other experiments. They were eventually taken over by a parasite and eaten from the inside out then their corpses were controlled by those parasites before I even knew it." I said, shrugging it off cheerily. "I'm sorry," Edward said. "Nah; that explains the mind-barrier anyways. One of the flock, that's what I called the experiments I rolled with, was a six year old mind-reader and I had a boyfriend so I tended not to want said six year old in my head. She was eerie but she was my baby and I stuck with it." I said, shrugging again. "Now, if you don't mind I'll be pleased if we never speak of it again." I said. And so we didn't and I was.

* * *

I eventually fell asleep that night with Lyle by my side in my bed. Ella was in her own bed and mom and Charlie were in their own bed and I was in my own bed. Lyle smiled as I snuggled into his chest. I just really hoped he wouldn't be taken over by a parasitic roach and eaten from the inside out, leaving me devastated and suicidal. "Lyle," I said. He nodded. "Can you make another dream for me? I want to be with you." I said. Lyle smiled softly and nodded. And so that night I dreamt a continuation of my last dream of Lyle.

**AN: I really hope you liked this chapter. I want reviews and cookies but I'll settle for reviews and get the cookies from my mom. Love you always, ( ;**


	4. Her new moon

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyle was staring at me. Why was he staring at me? Did I have something on my face? "Hi," I said lamely once I woke up. He nodded. He always looked so…pained. Damn blood. I didn't want Lyle to be in pain. Why does he have to always be in pain? He didn't deserve pain. I knew he didn't deserve the pain. Why must he have the pain? "I'm sorry," I whispered to him. He looked confused. "Because of me, you have to go through the pain more than ever. I'm really sorry." I whispered to him. He shook his head, realization dawning on him. "Max; there is no pain as long as I have you," He whispered to me. I offered him my best sad smile and he shook his head. "You don't need to be sad; that's what pains me, Max," He said. It was my turn to shake my head. "I don't want to see you in pain," I said and lifted my hand to stroke his face. At that moment Ella burst through the door and Lyle was gone before you could blink. "Oh, my god! Max, you won't believe what happened last night!" She cried out. I sighed and sat up, just barely hearing the outline of Lyle's chuckle. Ella didn't hear, of course. "You won't believe it! It was so cool; there was a huge bonfire and Jake's dad, Billy, told stories of werewolves and oh, my God! It was so amazing; I wish you had been there." Ella cried out. I rolled my eyes as she sat down on my bed. "Wow, your bed is lumpy," She said. Then she went on with her rant. She only left when my mom called up for us to get ready for school. "See you down," She called as she ran to her room, giggling. I closed the door and when I turned around Lyle was on my bed. I smiled at him. "I really do need to get dressed." I told him. "I won't look," He said as he turned around, closing his eyes. I blushed wildly and went to change into a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt. I pulled on my silver chain necklace with the cross and hurried in brushing my hair. "You can turn around now; I'm just primping a bit," I told him. He did exactly that, staring at me. I watched him in the mirror as I pulled up my hair. I pulled it into a ponytail and hurried in pulling on a pair of fingerless leather gloves in the same shade of purple as my T-shirt. "You do know you're beautiful, right?" Lyle told me as he stood up and walked torturously slow towards me. I rested my hands on either side of his neck and smiled through my blushing face. "As you keep reminding me," I muttered. Lyle pulled me towards him in a tight hug that I knew was only making my blood more appealing. This was tearing me up inside. I felt like I was going to cry. And Maximum Ride does not cry. I didn't want to cry.

I pulled away from Lyle, as subtle as possible as to not hurt his feelings. "We should really go to school," I told him. He nodded with a small smile on his face. It was small but it was a smile. It brightened my entire day. I smiled back. It was nice to have a guy who could brighten your entire day.

Lyle POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's blood was like the blood of the sun, making me want it more and more. I wanted her blood but I wasn't going to take it. I wouldn't dare take it from her. I wouldn't make that mistake. I wanted to look into Max's happy face for years on end. Her hands were warm on my dead skin, even through her leather gloves. She kept me wanting more. If I couldn't have her blood, I wanted her. I would always want her. "We should really go to school," She told me quietly. Her voice was like a million of Edward's softest ballads rolled into a perfect angel. I really hoped that she wanted a monster like me around. But what if I slipped up? Could I deal with that; could she? I wasn't prepared to take that chance. I wanted her but I wanted her _alive _more than that. I wanted to keep her safe. And if I got too close then…what would I do? My family could hold me back but what if I was with Max alone and she got cut and my family didn't get there in time? Huh?! I wouldn't be able to keep anything together; I'd die of emotional pain. In truth I was selfish for this; I was only preserving myself from pain. I was a selfish monster.

Alice POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had been in bed when my eyes caught hold of the vision. "What are you seeing, Alice?" Jasper asked from beside me. "It's Lyle; he wants to leave. Jasper, he's going to make the same mistake as Edward." I told Jasper, breaths just barely escaping. "We'll stop him, Alice. We'll keep him from making that mistake." Jasper told me. I shook my head. It went deeper than that. "We won't get to him before he leaves. He's leaving during school. He's going to say goodbye to Max then he's leaving; Jasper, oh, Jasper, this is horrible!" I cried out. If I could cry I would. They were as destined as Bella and Edward had been. How many times would this happen? "We'll leave now," Jasper said and stood up from the bed. He began to get dressed. I was trying to see if we would make it in time. No, he would run. "Jasper, we'll never get him to stay. Only Max can keep him from leaving." I told him. "And why doesn't she just keep him from leaving?" Jasper asked. I shook my head in despair. "It's the age-old tale; she knows that he's in pain whenever he resists her blood. She'll agree to it so that he won't be in pain. She's in just as much pain, seeing him that way. Oh, Jasper," I cried out in despair. Jasper pulled me into a slow, absent hug. He was wondering how he'd be able to keep Lyle home. It wouldn't work. None of it would work.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lyle pulled me away to the empty gymnasium. There weren't any morning gym classes. He seemed sad and for some reason I just knew what was happening. I knew he was leaving. They all left. "Max," He started but I cut him off. "I'm okay with it." I told him. He stared in disbelief and I couldn't tell the hurt from the understanding on his face. It was both in one emotion; sadness. "It'll be better for both of us, Lyle. I love you but this will be better for both of us." I told him. He gaped slightly, the sadness still obvious on his face. He was hurt so I wanted this to be quick. "Lyle, you're in pain whenever you're around me because of my blood. I don't want that for you." I told him although sadly.

"I don't want that for you. You aren't selfish in wanting this." I told him. He seemed to think the obvious; he was surprised. He had been prepared to give me a leaving speech and I was the one giving it to him. "You do mean that you're leaving, right? Because if you don't then I'm going to seem like such a bitch right now." I said. Lyle stopped gaping and nodded, his face showing his apology. I reached up my hand to his cheek. His cold skin was marble to me; my perfect statue. He closed his eyes to savor my touch and placed his hand on mine. "I'm sorry," He whispered. I nodded, knowing he wouldn't have to open his eyes to understand the motion. It was a sad thing, really. I reached my kiss up to his lips. He kissed back. It was sad. Our first kiss would be our last. Tears wet the kiss, only making the emotion bring us closer. I clasped each hand on either side of his neck and kissed him. My throat closed as my face contorted with pain. I wanted so much for us and it was only better that those dreams ended before they could start. That would only kill me more. "My family's going to stay; they don't know I'm leaving but I'm sure Alice has seen it by now." He whispered as he rested his forehead against mine. His body shook with resistance. He was trying not to taste my blood. My bottom lip quivered but I nodded. "If you don't leave soon then they'll be here to stop you." I whispered to him. He nodded. "They won't get the chance." He whispered back. Our hushed tones echoed the empty gymnasium. The rain pattered against the high windows on the gym. Thunder clapped and I shook with shock at it. At the flash of the lightning…he was gone. My perfect statue was no longer near me. I dropped to my knees and sobbed for a while. I sobbed until the lights in the gym went out. "I'm sorry, Lyle," I whispered in the dark. My perfect statue…


	5. Dream he's back and he will be there

Edward POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despair wracked my brain like the storm that raged. I paced the living room, wondering how I could fix this. He knew we'd stop him so he made sure that we didn't know. We didn't know until Alice had that vision. I had been alerted almost instantly by her ranting thoughts. I could no longer hear Lyle's thoughts because he was out of range. I glanced at the despairing Bella and remembered my own mistake in leaving her. However, she hadn't agreed to it at all. She had tried. But Max didn't; what would be different about this time? I ran my hands through my hair. Max was too caring for her own good. She had let him go; she didn't want him to suffer. It made everyone else look selfish in comparison. What would I do? What _could _I do? Not much, I can tell you that. I tried calling Lyle's cell phone but it went to instant voicemail. I tried asking Alice if she could see where he went but she told us it was no use because he would just keep moving and he hadn't even decided on where he was going to go. He just left. He himself didn't have a clue where to. I had taken my family out of here with me, I had thought it out. But Lyle…he was too careful to think it through. His plan was to improvise, to act on impulse. Just as long as he didn't go to Italy.

* * *

It lasted much longer than a few months like it had been for me and Bella. It lasted until the new school year, when Max finally took off. I didn't stop her there. I couldn't. She had told her mom that she didn't want Forks anymore. I had heard every bit of the conversation. "Mom, I can't stay here," She said. "What do you mean?" Her mom asked, sounding worried. "I mean, I have to leave, mom. I think it's about time. I don't have anything here in Forks." She told her mom. "Well, we can't move right away. It'll take some time and some convincing on Charlie's part—," Mrs. Martinez/Swan said. But there was silence after her mom stopped short. "I mean I'm leaving on my own, mom." Max said. Her voice was quiet and serious. I had been keeping an eye on Max, just to see how she was holding up. I had only by chance grabbed onto this conversation. "No, Max; you aren't leaving again," Max's mom said. She sounded serious but her voice shook, betraying the coming tears. Through the window I saw Max shake her head. She had gone back to her old clothes, not really caring about how she looked. She had even taken down the mind-barrier. I could hear her loud and clear. "I'm eighteen and I'm leaving, mom. I am going to leave and there's not much you can do about it." Max told her mom. She gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed her backpack and exited through the back door. She had left a shocked, teary Mrs. Martinez standing in the kitchen. Max passed me, heading straight to her motorcycle. "Don't try to stop me, Edward," She hissed under her breath. I sighed and shook my head. "What do you hope to accomplish by all this, Max?" I asked her. "I hope to leave Forks behind," She whispered. "I'm done here," She said, louder. Her own voice was as weak as her mother's had been in the kitchen. "My mom has a life here and she deserves to keep it. She won't remember anything about me by tomorrow morning." Max said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "They won't remember me and I suggest you don't trudge it up." Max hissed at me. She kicked her motorcycle into gear and began to leave. I didn't stop her. By tomorrow she wouldn't exist. She was good at that.

Max POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he thought I was happy about this decision then he was sadly mistaken. He was so sadly mistaken. I wasn't happy one bit but mom and Ella and everyone deserved better than that. They wouldn't forget me forever; one day they will remember me. It'll be next week or next month. I'll be long gone by then. I won't look back at this dingy town ever again. I can't. It…hurt me too much. I didn't want to hurt so I was leaving the hurt. But I knew I wouldn't be able to leave the hurt. Tears streamed down my face, hidden behind my helmet, as I drove Lucy away from the tiny town. I had money I'd been saving up when I hadn't eaten and some jobs I'd done. Now I could take it and just live somewhere in peace. I would take up my old persona; Maximum Ride. In my backpack was the heavy jar of money and some clothes. I'd use the quarters for Laundromats and get a cheap apartment, maybe in New York or something. But the first thing I did was cash the jar of money into a credit card. I did so; I even had it personalized into a black background with a pair of silver wings on it. **You'll never leave it all behind. You know that one day you will be back here. It might be sooner than you think. **The Voice said. I stayed completely calm as I took on the rainy highways of Washington. I hadn't heard the Voice since the Flock died. "Perfect for you to notice; I know that. I know I'll be back so just shut up." I hissed at it. It'd just be a long time from now. **Admit you still love Lyle, Max. You need to admit it. He will come back when you do. **The Voice said. Something in the back of my head whooped for joy but the more conscious part of me was snapping away. "Then I'll make sure I don't make it any time soon." I hissed at it. "I do love him but that's beside the point. You know damn well that that's beside the point!" I snarled. **Is it, Max? Think about it. You and Lyle will be together and you will be happy. Just try and be happy with the hand you're dealt. **The Voice said. "More fortune cookies, Voice?" I hissed. It didn't answer. Of course it didn't.

"Turn back, Max," I whispered to myself. So I made a U-turn and hurried back to Forks. However, I replaced my mind-barrier and didn't alert anyone that I was there. In a small town, how possible could it be to avoid the Cullens? Not possible. So I went straight to their house. Alice was waiting on the porch with an umbrella. I parked Lucy, tossed away my helmet and ran straight to her waiting arms. And there, I sobbed.

Lyle POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared out the window of my car. I missed her. I wanted her. I really missed her. I dabbled down the few entries in my journal and then tossed the book away. What was she thinking about? What if she regretted her approval of my choice? What if she didn't miss me at all? So I did a despicable thing. I projected into her sleep.

_Max snapped up in bed, thinking she was awake. I was sitting at the edge of her bed, waiting. "Oh, Lyle!" She cried out, tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around my neck and pulled herself close to me. "It's alright, Max." I hushed her. She would hate me for this later. "I'm here, it's alright," I whispered to her as I stroked her hair. "I had the worst dream. You left and you didn't come back and I erased my parents' memories of me. Now they don't remember me and I went to your house but you still weren't there and I couldn't leave…" She ranted then broke into sobs in my arms. She erased her parents' memories of her? Why would she do that? "Why'd you erase their memories?" I asked her. "Because I was going to leave and I didn't want them sad so I erased their memories." Max sniffed. She was going to leave. Then she was out of my arms. My projections didn't put her back. She was controlling the dream now. She appeared by her bedroom door, looking a bit…well, ticked. "You can't do this, Lyle," She snapped at me and groaned in frustration. "You can't pretend that things are alright just by projecting a dream into my head!" She snapped. She glared at me, hurt obvious in her eyes. "You can't, Lyle. We…we did this for a reason. Don't you remember?" She whispered. It was obvious that her voice couldn't go any higher than that. "I do, Max, but that was a stupid reason!" I said, glancing away before standing up and glaring right back at her. "How was it stupid?" She hissed. She was tricking me into answering it myself. But one part of her was just as curious. "We did this so that we wouldn't be unhappy and look where it's got us! You're back to your old depressed self and I'm moping away, living in my car!" I snapped at her. She raised her eyebrows at me. "And you know that I love you and I'm coming back!" I suddenly cried out, not thinking about what I said. I considered reconsidering it but when her eyes suddenly filled with hope…it sealed it. I pulled her close to me. "I'm coming back to you, Max. Please just wait until I come back." I whispered in her ear. Then she nodded and cracked a smile. My perfect angel…_


End file.
